In industrial settings, control and monitoring systems are used to monitor and control inventories of industrial and chemical processes, and the like. Typically, the control system performs these functions using field devices distributed at key locations in the industrial process and coupled to control circuitry in the control room by a process control loop. The term “field device” refers to any device that performs a function in a distributed control or process monitoring system, including all devices used in the measurement, control and monitoring of industrial processes.
Field devices are used by the process control and measurement industry for a variety of purposes. Usually, such devices have a field-hardened enclosure so that they can be installed outdoors in relatively rugged environments and are able to withstand climatological extremes of temperature, humidity, vibration, mechanical shock, et cetera. These devices also can typically operate on relatively low power. For example, field devices are currently available that receive all of their operating power from a known 4-20 mA loop.
Field devices such as transmitters, are used in the process control industry to remotely sense a process variable. Field devices such as actuators, are used by the process control industry to remotely control physical parameters of a process, such as flow rate, temperature, etc. The process variable may be transmitted to a control room from a field device such as a transmitter for providing information about the process to a controller. A controller may then transmit control information to a field device such as an actuator to modify a parameter of the process. For example, information related to pressure of a process fluid may be transmitted to a control room and used to control a process such as oil refining.
Process variable transmitters are used to monitor process variables associated with fluids such as slurries, liquids, vapors and gasses in chemical, pulp, petroleum, gas, pharmaceutical, food and other fluid processing plants. Process variables include pressure, temperature, flow, level, pH, conductivity, turbidity, density, concentration, chemical composition and other fluid properties. Process actuators include control valves, pumps, heaters, agitators, coolers, solenoids, vents and other fluid controlling devices.